Schicksalhafte Begegnung
by Iuliel
Summary: Das ist meine erste Fanfiction,also bitte nicht zu hart sein!Es geht um die Kinder von Eowyn und Faramir,vorallem um deren Tochter.DISCLAIMER! I do not now nor have I ever owned any characters of Lord of the Rings.
1. Chapter 1

Schicksalhafte Begegnung

Kapitel 1

An einem kühlen Morgen stand ein Mädchen ganz allein auf einem grossen Balkon.Die ersten Sonnenstrahlen fielen auf sie und erhellten ihr edles Antlitz.  
Blonde Locken und strahlende blaue Augen.Doch an diesem Tag war ihr Blick eher melancholisch.Ihre Gedanken waren bei ihrem Vater,der vor 3 Tagen mit einer Truppe losgezogen war um den König zu unterstützen.Es hatte neue Ork Angriffe von Mordor aus gegeben.Dies war,wie das Mädchen fand,eine sehr beunruhigende Neuigkeit.  
Sie hoffte inständig bald Nachricht von ihrem Vater zu erhallten.

"Almiel?"  
Das Mädchen drehte sich rasch um.Ihre Mutter stand vor ihr,Eowyn von Ithilien.Man erkannte sofort eine Enge Verwandschaft der Beiden.Dieselben Augen...doch hatte Almiel auch etwas von Faramir.Sein freundliches Wesen und seine Findigkeit.  
Nun setzte das Mädchen zu einer Antwort an.

"Ja,Mutter?"  
"Warum stehst du hier so allein?Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht wo du bleibst!"  
"Ich wollte nur ein bisschen allein sein."  
Eowyn sah ihre Tochter wissend an.  
"Mache dir nicht zu viele Sorgen!Dein Vater ist ein erfahrener Krieger und bedenke,an seiner Seite wird Elessar ,unser König,reiten!Ihm wird schon nichts geschehen:"

"Das hoffe ich",erwiderte Almiel.Eowyn lächelte."Ich weiss das es schwer ist,aber versuche positiv zu denken.Ausserdem sind es,soweit ich informiert bin, nicht sehr viele Orks.Sie werden sie besiegen!So komme doch mit herein und iss etwas.Du siehst nicht gut aus."

Almiel folgte ihrer Mutter gehorsam.Sie wusste das diese Recht hatte.

Sie kamen in einen großen Bankettsaal ,indem schon das Frühstück bereitet worden war.Viele köstliche Düfte stiegen ihr in die Nase und weckten ihren Hunger.  
Sie ging auf das Kopfende des Tisches zu und erblickte ihren 15jährigen Bruder Aratan.Dieser schaute recht missmutig,er war erbost das man ihn nicht in die Schlacht mitgenommen hatte.  
"Morgen,mein Bruder",sagte Almiel und setzte sich neben Ihn.  
"Morgen",entgegnete er schlecht gelaunt.  
Na toll,dachte Almiel,hoffentlich lässt er seinen Frust nicht an mir aus.Nun gesellte sich auch ihre Mutter zu Ihnen.  
Aratan verliess den Tisch fast augenblicklich ohne ein weiteres Wort.  
Almiel wusste das es einen Streit zwischen Ihm und Faramir gegeben hatte und das auch Eowyn Aratan verboten hatte mit in die schlacht zu ziehen.  
Und eigentlich hatten sie Recht,dachte Almiel.Er ist dch erst 15!

Aratans Zimmer:

Aratan sass in seinem Gemach und schmollte.Das Leben war so ungerecht!Seine Eltern verstanden Ihn nicht.  
Er füllte sich jämmerlich und feige.Viele seiner Freunde waren älter als er und durften schon mitreiten.Vielleicht würde er manche nie wieder sehen.  
Die Schande darüber einer der wenigen verbliebenen Männer zu sein sass tief.Er liebte und bewunderte seinen Vater und hätte Ihm gerne gezeigt das er soweit war.  
Mit Grauen erinnerte er sich an den Streit...

Rückblick:

"Vater,du musst mich mitnehmen!Ich kann unmöglich hierbleiben!Ich bin bereit,du hast gesehen das ich kämpfen kann!"

Doch Faramirs Gesicht blieb hart.Obwohl es Ihm schmerzte seinen Sohn zu verletzten wusste er das er das Richtige tat.  
"Du weisst genau das ich das nicht kann!Glaub mir,du wirst in deinem Leben noch genug Kriege sehen."

"Aber die Söhne Elessars dürfen auch mit!",Aratan war verzweifelt.  
"Nun,sie sind ja auch ein paar Jahre älter als du!Es bleibt dabei.Ich habe auch schon mit deiner Mutter geredet und sie teilt meine Meinung."  
"Wie könnt ihr mir das antun?Ich hasse euch!"  
Bevor der perplexe Faramir etwas auf diese Frechheit erwidern konnte,war Aratan aus dem Zimmer gestürmt.  
Ich werde Eowyn wohl sagen müssen das sie gut aufpassen soll,das er nicht ausreist und doch mitkommt,dachte Faramir.

Rückblick Ende

Am Nachmittag als Almiel von einem Ritt zurück kam erfuhr sie von einem Diener , das ein Bote eine Nachricht gebracht hatte.Endlich,dachte sie und beschleunigte ihre Schritte.Sie suchte ihre Mutter und fand diese schnell."Was hat der Bote gesagt , Mutter?"  
Eowyn lachte glücklich und begann zu erzählen:"Faramir und die anderen sind in Sicherheit!Er wird jedoch nicht nach Hause kommen,sondern in Minas Tirith auf uns warten.Dort gibt der König ein großes Fest.Wir sind Ehrengäste!"  
Almiel umarmte ihre Mutter stürmisch."Und,weiss Aratan davon?"  
"Noch nicht,besser du sagst es Ihm,er ist noch immer nicht gut auf mich zu sprechen.Wir packen noch heute und reisen morgen ab."

Almiel machte sich auf den Weg zu den Gemächern ihres Bruders.Sie klopfte an seine Tür,bekam aber keine Antwort.Also trat sie einfach ein.Sie suchte Ihn,konnte Ihn aber nirgendwo finden.Langsam war sie beunruhigt.Als sie wieder auf den Gang trat begenete sie einem Diener."Hast du meinen Bruder irgendwo gesehen?"

"Ja,meine Herrin,ich glaube er wollte ausreiten.Er muss bald wieder hier sein."

Almiel entschied sich nach Aratan zu suchen.Sie liess Ihr Pferd satteln und ritt über die Ebene auf der ihr Heim stand.Eine imposante Burg , inmitten ydillischer Landschaft.Wie ich Ithilien liebe,dachte Almiel.Sie wusste das Aratan gewisse Orte aufsuchte wenn er seine Ruhe brauchte.Besonders liebte er einen See,der ganz in der Nähe lag.  
Als der See in Sichtweite kam,erkannte sie das sie recht gehabt hatte.Aratan sass dort,mit grimmiger Miene.

"Was suchst du denn hier?",fragte er unfreundlich.  
Almiel erwiderte:"Ich habe dich gesucht.Vater ist noch am Leben falls es dich interessiert.Wir sind eingeladen.Morgen reisen wir nach Minas Tirith.Und ausserdem...",sagte sie trotzig ,"habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht um dich!"  
Almiel wandte sich um und wollte auf ihr Pferd steigen.Mit ihrem Bruder konnte man momentan einfach nicht reden.  
"Almiel,Warte!"  
Aratan war aufgestanden und ihr gefolgt.Seine Züge waren nun freundlich."Es tut mir Leid,du kannst ja nichts dafür!Ich bin froh das Vater unversehrt ist.Lass uns jetzt nicht streiten.Lass uns einfach zurück reiten!"  
Almiel war froh das ihr Bruder sich nun einigermassen normal verhielt.Sie hoffte das sein Zorn verschwunden war.

Am nächsten Tag waren die meisten Dinge für die Reise vorbereiet.Almiel stieg auf ihr Pferd und gesellte sich zu Mutter und Bruder,die ihren Streit scheinbar beigelegt hatten.Eine kleine Kolonne von Menschen setzte sich nun in Bewegung,Richtung Minas Tirith.Nicht nur Eowyn und ihre Kinder,auch einige Diener waren mit dabei.  
Almiel freute sich auf die Hauptstadt.Nie war sie dort gewesen,hatte immer nur Geschichten gehört...und der König,wie der wohl aussah?Viel hatten ihre Eltern von seinem Edelmut erzählt.Mit vielen Gedabken im Kopf machte Almiel sich auf die Reise.

Ende von Kapitel 1


	2. Chapter 2

So,hab heute noch ein bisschen weiter geschrieben...

Kapitel 2

Am nächsten Tag,kam die Hauptstadt Gondors in Sicht.  
Almiel bewunderte die prächtigen Türme,sie hatte nie eine beeindruckendere Stadt gesehen.  
Die Reisegruppe näherte sich dem Haupttor,und wurde freundlich empfangen.Almiel stieg von ihrem Pferd und übergab die Zügel einem Stallburschen.  
Auch ihre Mutter war vom Pferd gestiegen und rief nun,"Almiel,Aratan,kommt ,rasch!"Ein Mann mittleren Alters,mit grimmiger Miene,hatte die Aufgabe sie zu ihren Gemächern zu bringen.  
"Wann sehen wir unseren Vater,Mutter?",fragte Almiel.Auch Aratan horchte auf.  
"Ich denke er wird uns schon erwarten!",erwiderte Eowyn voller Vorfreude.  
Als sie vor ihren Gemächern angekommen waren,stand die Tür schon weit auf.Almiel folgte ihrer Mutter als diese die Räumlichkeiten betrat.  
Dort stand eine Gestalt,mit dem Rücken zu den Eintretenden.  
Sie drehte sich abrupt um,und Almiel war vor Überraschung wie gelähmt.  
Es war Elboron!Was tat er hier?  
"Elboron!Was für eine Überraschung!Sag,wie kommt es das du hier bist?War es dir bei meinem Bruder zu langweilig?",fragte nun Eowyn ihren ältesten Sohn.  
Elboron hatte eine Zeit lang bei seinem Onkel Eomer in Edoras gelebt.Um das schöne Rohan kennen zu lernen und seine Verwandschaft.  
"Nun",sagte nun Elboron,"Eomer ist gestern angekommen.Er wird den Feierlichkeiten ebenfalls beiwohnen!"  
"Aber wo ist Vater?";fragte nun Aratan.  
"Ich habe Ihn auch noch nicht getroffen,er ist,so hat man mir gesagt,in einer wichtigen Besprechung mit König Elessar.Auch König Eomer nimmt daran teil.Doch heute abend,wenn die Feierlichkeiten beginnen,wird er sich sicher zu uns gesellen!Doch ihr seid sicher müde,so ruht euch aus.Bis heute abend ist noch Zeit!"  
Almiel hätte ihren Bruder gerne noch einige Dinge gefragt,doch sie war tatsächlich sehr erschöpft von der Reise.  
Sie verabschiedete sich von ihrerMutter und von Aratan und machte sich auf den Weg in ihr Gemach.  
Sie freute sich schon auf das Fest.-Endlich sehe ich Vater wieder.Und Onkel Eomer.  
Und die Königsfamilie...viel habe ich von der Schönheit der Königin und ihrer Töchter gehört.Und Eldarion,der einzige Sohn des Königs!  
Und natürlich der König selber!Wie gespannt ich bin!-  
Mit diesen Gedanken fiel sie in einen angenehmen Schlaf.


End file.
